Recordings
by CSIslave
Summary: Challenge response to YTDAW. Nick and Sara just got awful results from a hard case. Can they help each other get through it? NS, one shot.


A/N: My first challenge piece... you get the first and last sentence, in case anyone doesn't know! N/S, cause I can:-p

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**The resonating thud of the gavel was felt more than heard.** Sara sat in disbelief; she couldn't believe that after a month of hard work on the case, they were just letting him go. The fact that they were positive that he had raped and killed over five children that weren't even ten yet got to her even more. Standing quickly so she could get out before anyone could see her tears. Almost tripping, Sara burst through the courtroom door. There were too many people in the hall for her to feel safe, so she kept running until she got outside to the steps. Collapsing, Sara let her grief take over. Sobs shook her body. When she gasped for breath, she heard someone crying softly right next to her. Looking up, surprised, Sara saw Nick sitting on the steps, staring hopelessly at the sky with tears running down his face.

"Nick?" He looked at her, shocked, and then turned away, wiping his tears away.

"Oh... hey Sara. How long have you been here?"

"Not very long… are you okay?" Nick shook his head, smiling sadly.

"Some of the victims just reminded me of... things that I just don't want to remember." Even though Nick had been ten when his babysitter had sexually abused him, he was still reluctant to share that bit of his history with Sara. He didn't want her to be weird around him.

Sara looked at Nick. He was so like her; seeing him sitting there feeling the same pain she was feeling now made her feelings for him grow. It was hard enough for her to keep her feelings in check at the lab with people around, but now, outside and alone, it was even harder. Just as Sara was promising herself that she wouldn't touch Nick, he slid over and put his arm around her. Her breath got caught in her throat, but she allowed herself to let her head sink into his chest. She couldn't help but take a deep breath; who knew when she might be this close to him again?

Nick looked down at Saras' head resting on his chest. He had already made a move by wrapping his arm around her. Then he realized; _Saras' in just as much pain as I am, maybe even more. I should be able to share things with her. Maybe she'll feel better. _Nick cleared his throat nervously.

"When I was nine… my parents found a babysitter at the last-minute to watch me. When they left, she…" he started crying again as the memory came flooding back. "She did things to me… like that guy did to those little kids." Nick closed his eyes and waited for Saras' reaction.

Sara felt frozen. Why had Nick opened up to her like that? She slowly lifted her head and looked at Nick. His eyes were shut tightly. He looked so helpless; maybe that was why Sara finally, after four years of longing, sat up and kissed him on the lips.

Nick felt Saras' lips touch his gently and he was afraid to open his eyes in case it was just his imagination. She pulled back and stroked his face gently.

"Nick?" He opened his eyes and looked into hers; she looked sure of herself and worried for Nick. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for another kiss, this time more passionate. A little surprised, Sara pulled away. She searched Nicks' eyes for emotions and found a little sadness and a lot of love. Just as she was wondering what to do next, Warrick walked out of the courthouse, grunting curse words. While they were still undetected by Warrick, Sara kissed Nick gently on the cheek and ran off.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Nick finally pulled into his driveway about five hours later, tired and sad, but filled with wonder about what had happened with him and Sara. He couldn't help but wonder how she would act the next day at the lab. Would she act like it had never happened? Would she ignore him? Would she want to see him again? Sighing, Nick walked up to his doorstep and noticed a small package. He had always been a little cautious after being stalked, so he bent over to see the return address. 'Sara Sidle' was written with a flourish. Smiling, Nick picked it up and went inside.

The light on his answering machine was flashing. More anxious about what Sara had left him, he opened the package. It was a little audiocassette. Grinning, Nick put it in the player.

"Nick. Hey. Um, this is Sara. I was sitting at home thinking of what I could do to make you feel better after court… and I remembered that you said you liked to hear me sing. So, um… gosh, I usually don't do this… but I just sang some songs I thought you'd like, so… here goes. Oh, and check your messages." Nick felt his heart grow lighter as Saras' voice filled his house, singing a ballad that he had never heard before. He lay back on the couch and let her voice wash over him; it felt like her singing was cleansing his soul of the worry and pain that the case had brought on. Soon though, the tape was close to its' end, and only when he was that did Nick remember that Sara had probably left him a message. He pressed the button and sat up. Saras' voice was still singing sweetly in the background as he listened to her voice come on his answering machine.

"Hi Nick. It's Sara. I hope you got the tape. I hope you're feeling a lot better… and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to… go to breakfast… tomorrow night, after shift? Anyway, give me call back. Oh yeah, and about the tape…" She paused a little, and Nick noticed that on the tape she had stopped singing and now words were coming out.

"Nick, I've been feeling this for around four years now, and I wanted to tell you… I think I love you."

Nick smiled wider than he had in years and then the answering machine came back to life.

**"Tell me how you like it."**


End file.
